


Fixing

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Jason is such a good friend, Just explicit, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Percy is a little ooc at the beginning, Smut, jercy love, maybe a small plot, post Tartarus percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's just been to Tartarus and he's still feeling really down in the dumps, but Jason's always been there and maybe he can help him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing

Ever since Percy had come back from Tartarus, he'd been jumpy. He'd have bad dreams night after night and walk around camp looking more like a son of Hades than a son of Poseidon. Whilst Annabeth had taken upon herself to be an architect for New Rome and Percy had taken it hard not having his best friend with him. They'd grown both closer and further apart after sharing such a hellish experience. None of this escaped Jason's notice.

They were practicing in the ring one day when Jason saw something was wrong with Percy. His stride was off, he would swing at Jason when it was obvious it wouldn't make, he would step too far into Jason's space almost tripping himself and when Jason got a hit on him, he would take it hard, stumbling backwards.

"What's up with you, Jackson?" He asked, as Percy almost fell again. Percy didn't appear to want to answer though and took a misaimed swing at Jason's face which he blocked easily. Percy stopped moving, pulled his hands around him, hugging himself and sighed. 

"I'm just... Not sleeping so well." Percy said, breathing heavily. There was sweat dripping down his face and his Camp Half Blood t-shirt was sticking to his torso. He ran a tired hand through his hair and looked up at Jason, "Look, Grace. I know I'm doing a shitty job. Can we just try again tomorrow." 

"Yeah, sure." Jason agreed, though he was fully aware that Percy would be no better tomorrow. He had been struggling all week. If anything, he would be worse tomorrow. But he wasn't going to let Percy down, he would train with him until he either felt better or was ready to talk about what happened. 

"Thanks bro." Percy patted him on the shoulder and went to the edge of the arena, grabbed his towel and simply walked off. Jason watched him go, not in a weird way, just to make sure he left okay. 

Jason was worried.

***

He saw Percy at dinner that night. He sat alone on the Poseidon table, picking at his food, looking fairly useless. So Jason took it upon himself to sit next to him. It was technically against Camp rules but Jason and Percy were older campers and would be sitting alone every night if it weren't for the lenience. 

"Feeling better?" Jason asked.

Percy looked up, appearing rather startled to be interrupted.

"Uh yeah, I guess." He smiled weakly at Jason. They spent the majority of dinner in silence, occasionally Jason would try and prompt a conversation but Percy was putting in no effort and after a while, Jason let him eat in peace.

After dinner, the campers normally had a campfire and Jason normally sat with everyone else, but he noticed Percy was already heading back to his cabin and decided to go with him.

"Wait up, Perce." Percy turned back and waited dutifully for Jason to catch up, "You wanna hang out tonight? We could watch a movie." 

Percy's lips turned up slightly, giving Jason a bit of a smile, though he didn't look at him.

"As long as it's not Star Wars again."

"Anything you want, Perce." Percy smiled shyly at Jason, he wasn't used to being treated like this recently. When he had come back from Tartarus, all the other campers had given him a wide berth, as if not wanting to catch germs from hell. It was only Jason who had really kept him sane, even if he couldn't show how much he appreciated it. He was always there, asking Percy if he was okay, letting him train even though he sucked and just giving him the comfort of human presence. Maybe a night with Jason was what he needed. Just as bros of course.

"Zoolander?" Percy asked. Jason just laughed.

"Sure. You know, you kind of remind me of Derek." Jason turned to him, doing the blue steel face and a short burst of laughter shot out of Percy, surprising both Jason and him. But Jason just smiled as they reached Percy's cabin, so happy with himself at being able to make Percy react like that. 

They did in fact end up watching Zoolander and it was a nice break for them both. Percy felt himself relax as they sat down on the couch in his room, facing the TV. He immediately curled up against the arm of the chair as Jason crossed his legs and slouched over. 

It was a typical 'bro's night', half way through, Percy grabbed a manly block of chocolate for them to eat (it was the only food he kept in his fridge) and as the movie finished he was feeling substantially better.

"You want a beer?" Percy asked, walking back to his small fridge, Jason looked surprised.

"How'd you get that into camp?"

"I have my ways, nymphs are convinced too easily." Percy smiled and chucked a can to Jason, though he hadn't said he wanted one. He opened it anyway and took a sip. The bitter taste hit his tongue and he made a face, he had never gotten used to it. Percy laughed and unflinchingly starting sculling his, Jason wondered how much he'd been drinking since he got back. Percy came and sat back down though, cradling the beer in his palms.

"You know Nico?" He asked after a hesitant moment. Jason looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah Perce, I definitely know Nico."

"Right, of course. Sorry." He looked bewildered at himself, probably confused at why he'd asked such a dumb question "I just... He's gay and I... I'm not his type but... What do you think it would be like to kiss a guy?" He finished softly. Jason had not expected that at all. He thought maybe Percy might be about to say something insensitive about Nico, but it seemed his head was just all over the place.

"Um, I don't know. I've never kissed a guy." Jason said, Percy nodded not looking Jason in the eyes.

"Would you?" 

"Percy... Is there something you need to tell me?" Percy put his head in his hands but Jason could see the faint blush that fell high on his cheeks.

"I miss Annabeth." He finally said, "and I miss being close to someone, and I think I wouldn't mind if they were a guy or a girl." Jason smiled, even though Percy still wouldn't look it him, and put a gentle hand on his leg. Percy looked up and Jason could see his eyes were wide.

"Come here." Jason pulled Percy close and let Percy's head fall on his shoulder. "We're close you know Perce" Jason peered down as Percy pulled away slightly and finally properly looked at Jason.

"Yeah." Percy said as he carefully put a hand on Jason's jaw, letting his thumb brush his cheek. Jason sucked in a breath as the air thickened with tension. He knew he would never turn Percy away, he cared about him too much, maybe it was just friendly but he didn't feel any repulsion at the thought of kissing Percy. In fact, Jason found himself leaning closer.

When their lips finally met, it felt like such sweet relief. Jason could taste the bitterness from the beer on Percy's lips, it forced a shiver through his body and he grabbed at Percy's hair. Percy pushed his tongue into Jason's mouth and he tasted chocolate, Jason let his own tongue join in, trying to savour Percy's mouth. They were both breathing heavily as they broke away. Percy's messy hair was sticking up in all directions, the flush in his cheeks was as pink as his swollen lips and his eyelids were heavy.

"Oh gods." Jason breathed, "look at you." Jason whispered, his eyes fluttered and he pulled Percy back to him and they were kissing again. Jason couldn't help but think how soft Percy's lip were. They felt too good and he wondered what they would look like wrapped around his cock.

Jesus Christ, where had that come from? 

But now that he had thought of it, it was all he could think about. Gods, Percy would be so good, his lips felt utterly sinful against his own, why couldn't they be heavenly elsewhere? 

Percy pulled Jason on top of him as he slid down the couch, pressing the two boys together. Jason bit gently at Percy's lip causing Percy to let out a soft moan and push up against Jason. He could feel how hard Percy was then, the bulge pressing against him was at least a semi. Jason let his hand travel down and settle on Percy's hip.

"Jason." Percy breathed. He pushed Jason's leg to either side of him, using his hands on the inside of Jason's thighs. He felt Jason tense from the touch, then relax, but Percy couldn't bring himself to move his hands away once he felt Jason swivelling his hips as if trying to get contact just slightly north of where Percy's hands were. Feeling like being a tease, Percy grabbed Jason's thighs harder and slid them up so he could feel the juncture at the top of his legs through his jeans. Jason moaned and twitched around, his hands had moved to Percy's chest and he could feel the tense grip on his shirt.

"Take it off." Jason said, pulling at both Percy's shirt and pants, he seemed so uncharacteristically out of control. Jason sat all the way up and pushed off. They both quickly undressed to their boxers, still craving closeness, and crashed against each other again, feeling even more skin than before. Jason pulled Percy hard against him, too hard. They toppled onto the floor but even that didn't phase them. Percy lifted himself onto Jason and accidentally/on purpose pushed their crotches together.

"Fuck." Percy said and pushed down again, then again and then he was unashamedly grinding down on Jason. This felt unbelievably hot to Jason, he could feel heat pooling in his stomach and he pushed languidly back up at Percy. 

"Gods Percy, I-I think..." He moaned as Percy ground particularly hard and precum blurted into his underwear, "Ah, I'm gonna cum." Percy smiled loosely at him and moaned in agreement. Jason put his hands on Percy's hips and dug his fingers in, pulling him down and using his body as leverage to push himself up. 

Percy was practically riding Jason, his hips moving quickly up and down. He leaned down to kiss Jason on the lips and pulled at Jason's hair.

"Perce." Jason groaned, he could feel his cock twitch almost painfully so Percy pulled his hair again and pushed Jason over the edge. "F-fuck." That feeling was building up inside him, his stomach squirming and heat aching off his skin. Jason felt it when he came in his underwear, his cock throbbed and he could feel spasms in his muscles. His eyes pinched shut so he didn't see when Percy came as well, but he felt it. Percy's cum joined his, he could feel it seeping between their boxers as Percy rode his own orgasm out. 

They were both breathing heavily as Percy sat himself on the ground next to Jason who had pushed himself up. Percy smiled bashfully.

"I guess we are kind of close, aren't we." Jason smiled back and grabbed Percy's hand. He played with Percy's fingers for a moment, then pulled them up to his mouth and kissed the tip of his pinky. "Maybe we could do this again... Sometime?" Percy asked.

"Definitely." Jason agreed, pulling Percy up with him as he stood, "Shower." Jason said at Percy's questioning look, he then raised his eyebrow, "not like that. You've got a dirty mind Jackson." 

Percy scoffed, "Yeah, it's not like we just got off or anything." Jason just laughed as they walked into the bathroom.

***

Jason slept with Percy that night, not like that, but in his bed. He was the big spoon and might have gotten a bit excited at having Percy's arse pressed against him, they also might have fooled around a bit in the morning, but that's another story and definitely did in the shower.

Percy hadn't slept better in ages.


End file.
